The Land of Z
by Kasha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Naruto meets 10 people outside of Konoha and they teach him the way of the warrior. Watch out Konoha! Naruto is coming back and ready to kick some ass!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Land of Z**_

Naruto was running from a horde of angry villagers. Using his semi-shinobi skills he easily evaded them by exiting out of Konoha and into the woods surrounding it. He had long since learned of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him and even knew that his name was Kurama. Naruto had just sat down and was panting when he felt a strange power similar to his own approaching at an insanely fast pace, from… above him? He looked up in time to see a spaceship land down not 100 feet from him. He walked up and saw 10 people exit the space ship. (A/N: He's about 8 in this)

One appeared to have black hair that shot up in every direction and was muscular. He stood at 5'9" and weighed 137lbs. His energy levels were _massive_. The second had brown spikey hair and had a muscular build. He stood at 5'5" and weighed 123 lbs. His energy levels were equally as _massive._ The 3rd one was green and had big pointed ears and was also muscular. He stood at 7'5" and weighed 255 lbs. His power level wasn't as huge as the other 2 but his was _massive._ The 4th one had spikey black hair. He stood at 5'9" and weighed 155 lbs. His was stronger than the guy in green, but he was obviously a brainiac even though his power level was massive. The 5th one stood 3'2" and weighed 57 pounds, but was obviously related to the black spikey haired duo because his too spiked. The 6th one had lavender hair and blue eyes. He stood 4'2" and weighed 66lbs. From the feel of his energy, Naruto could tell that he was related to the brown spikey haired man. The 7th one had long black hair and scars. He was weak in power, but Naruto could tell that he was ingenuitive on the battlefield. The 8th man was weird, much like the green one. He had 3 eyes meaning he was a triclops. He stood 7'1 3/4 " and weighed 165 lbs. He was alright in power levels, but not like the others. The 9th one was hilarious for he was obviously an adult, but still short for someone of his age. He was obviously around 30 and stood at 5' even and weighed 99 lbs. He was alright in power, but not as much as the triclops. The 10th one was the odd one out for the 10th one was female. She was about 10 years old and was around average height for her age, Her weight wa around average as well.

(Any one guess who they are?)

"Hey! I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said greeting them.

"Hello… I am-"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Land of Z**_

"Hi! I'm Goku! This is Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Yamucha, Tien, and Krillin! We're here looking for 2 of the lost members of the Saiyan race! They're names are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze! Have you seen them?" the black spikey haired that stood at 5'9" said.

"Sir, no offense but, you're slow. Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage has been dead for 8 years now." Naruto said looking sad.

Goku looked a little down trodden and then remembered Kushina and when he asked about her, Naruto said that he had never heard of her, but his Jiji should. So he lead them into the village and into the Hokage's Office.

"Naruto! Good to see you! Those villagers not giving you any trouble are they?" the 3rd Hokage asked.

"No jiji, these men wanted to know about a lady named Kushina Uzumaki. Is she related to me?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

The 3rd looked around before going through 15 hand signs before shouting," **Ninja Art: Shed of Solitude!**"

"Everyone… What I am about to reveal is a S-Rank secret. Kushina married Minato and had a son. Minato, whom cared deeply for the village sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into his son. We do not know the reasons we just know that it had occurred. The son is Naruto." The 3rd stated.

Naruto's eyes widened and said," So… I not only have family, but I'm also the son of the 4th Hokage?"

"Hai. But what do you mean family?" the 3rd asked.

"We are his family you idiotic human." Vegeta said making the Hokage look at him with a look and said that they looked nothing like Kushina or Minato.

"That is because Kushina, whom was originally a black headed baby with a tail, kept on removing it and dyed her hair red and I know that you do the same for the boy." Vegeta said as he glared at the 3rd making the 3rd shiver with fear.

"So what does this mean? Do you plan on training the boy?" the 3rd asked.

"Of course we intend to do that! He will learn how to be a Saiyan and if he so wishes he will learn how to become a _ninja_ as well at the academy. He should be around Kakarot's and My power by then. Given the fact that he will learn your arts, he will easily become the strongest being on the planet. He will learn everything that we know." Vegeta said which surprised everyone.

The 3rd smiled brightly and said," Good! I can tell that your power far surpasses that of the 4th Hokage. Given the fact that he will become as strong as you _and_ learn to become a ninja means that not only will he be able to protect himself from his father's enemies, but also be able to protect others whom are precious to him from situations alike."

Goku nodded sagely and said that they would be back in 4 years and that he would be ready for anything that the Academy had to throw at him.

"Wait! Have him learn the techniques in this scroll… it was his father's gift to him that along with the instructions for his legendary **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and the tri-pronged kunai that he used to use the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**."

Goku and the Z Fighters nodded their heads and they left by flying leaving the Hokage stunned.

_**4 years later**_

11 figures were flying through the sky making everyone look at them in wonder. They landed inside of the Hokage Office and enrolled Naruto whom smiled as his physical appearance had revealed and showed that he was now muscular like a martial artist. He wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt and boots that looked to be weighted. He also wore dark blue wrist bands that looked to have a seal upon them and upon closer inspection he realized that one was a weight seal that increased his weight by several times and the other was a gravity seal that increased gravity's pull upon him by several times. What was more was that his power level was _gigantically gargantuan._ It was well above that of Goku's and Vegeta's at that time, but now they were equal in power. What was surprising was that instead of appearing 12, Naruto looked to be 14.

(A/N: Anyone guess as to how?)

"Ah… good." Hiruzen said as he guided Naruto to the Academy and talked to Iruka and told him that Naruto was a new student whom was to take the Graduation Exam that day.

Iruka simply nodded and told Naruto to pick out a seat for not everyone had arrived yet.

Naruto simply looked around and sat next to girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes, the same color as Trunks' hair Naruto realized blushing unnoticeably.

Hinata however, was blushing bright red, for she remembered him and even though he looked different than before, she knew him.

Soon everyone piled in and Iruka and the assistant, Mizuki, passed out the tests and Naruto filled it out faster than even the pink haired female whom had the record of 5 seconds to answer a 50 question test. It was 60 questions and it took a grand total of 3 seconds. He turned it in and went back to his seat and smiled and pulled out a scroll so that he could learn **Fuuton: Ryu Tatsumaki Hakaisha no Jutsu.**

Soon everyone had turned their papers in and Naruto got a 100, the highest score in the class and the pink haired female and a blonde haired female screamed how that was a fluke because no one could beat 'their' Sasuke-kun.

Then it was the Taijutsu portion and when it came Naruto's turn he said," Iruka-sensei… don't hold back… as a martial artist I will find it offensive."

Iruka smiled and nodded deciding to hold back 50% of his strength and Naruto shook his head and said," You're still holding back… Go all out."

Iruka then sighed before he got serious and decided not to hold back at all. Naruto smiled and vanished before everyone's eyes and reappeared in front of Iruka and kicked him in the gut and flashed behind him and punched him in the face, sending him out of the circle. This took 3 seconds much opposed to Sasuke's 5 ½ seconds.

Everyone was in awe of this and were muttering things like what happened to how did the new guy defeat Iruka-sensei so easily? Until the duo decided to speak up and say that it was a fluke once more. Then it was target practice and Naruto simply walked up the wall and unto the roof before throwing his kunai and made a bulls-eye every time and that was with things in the way of his line of sight.

The duo again said that it was a fluke. Then it was time for the Ninjutsu portion and Naruto used Shadow Clones along with Transformation and Substitution to cause chaos and Iruka was in shock that this child was so advanced that he gave him Rookie of the Year secretly but publically, he was the Dead Last.

They took their headbands and Naruto asked Mizuki why he smelled of snakes and Mizuki told him that he had a pet python in his house. Naruto, believing this, nodded his head and ran off to train some more. Especially in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and Juuinjutsu. For Ninjutsu he wanted to learn how to use **Fuuton: Ryu Tatsumaki Hakaisha, Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba, Fuuton: Danmaku no Tatsumaki, and Fuuton: Daitoppa**. In Kenjutsu he was learning the branch in Wolf Taijutsu that uses a katana that was taught to him by an ANBU member in a Wolf mask. (A/N: OC people and the only time he will appear. Maybe.)

In Fuuinjutsu he was learning how to make Stasis Seals, Barrier Seals, and Chakra Containment Seals. In Juuinjutsu he was learning how to understand the theory behind the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. He then created multiple Shadow Clones and had them begin to work whilst he trained in not only Taijutsu, but also Stealth, and Energy Detection. At least he was when he felt an energy source nearby and frowned that it was so low and that it wasn't moving at all. He then turned in a burst of speed ready to help whoever it was that needed his help when Goku dropped down from the sky and told him that they were going to do another year's worth of training and they took off to the skies not noticing that Hinata had seen the whole thing.

_**The next day**_

Hinata had sat down at her seat only to hear a swooshing sound and turned to see Naruto there which shocked her because she had thought that he was going to train for another year and he now looked closer to 15 than 14. Soon everyone piled in and Iruka came inside and began his boring speech and called off random names that Naruto tuned out until the important ones came up.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Word to the wise instead of waiting an hour you're going to have to wait 3. Team 8 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation.-"

"Might Gai's team consisting of Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, and Rock Lee." Naruto said.

"Correct, but how did you know that?" Iruka asked.

"I do warm ups with them along with my family." Naruto stated.

"Alright then, Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Your Jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished calling off the list.

Naruto groaned as Kiba kept asking Hinata out on a date which she kindly refused each and every time, but even to him, the dense guy he was, it was clear that she was getting annoyed with the constant pressing from Kiba.

As the others left Naruto sent a small Ki blast at Kiba's face and hit him square on and Kiba looked around to see who did it and Naruto said," Kiba.. shut up."

Then right as Kiba was about to launch himself at Naruto, Naruto vanished and reappeared with a Jounin that stood at 5'9" and weighed 148 lbs. he had grey hair the seemed to defy gravity and had his head band covering his left eye. Then the Jounin said," My first impression of you guys, I hate you guys so much that I won't miss you when you die."

Naruto just sighed in frustration and told the Jounin that if this is going to be a frequent thing then he should just hand in his head band right now.

Then when Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves after telling them to meet him on the roof, Naruto grabbed Hinata and vanished all together in a burst of pure speed.

Kiba, wondering where the Dead Last went, didn't realize that _he_ was the dead last. He slowly made his way to the roof of the Academy.

_**Roof 30 minutes later**_

Kakashi was surprised for one, Naruto and Hinata had arrived on the roof before he did and they had left Kiba behind and what's more was the fact that Naruto was studying Juuinjutsu and Fuuinjutsu, at the same time!

"Alright… let's begin the introductions." Kakashi stated.

"Why don't start sensei, that way we have an idea of the proper procedure." Naruto advised.

"Fine… My name is Kakashi, I have likes, my dislike are none of your business, My dreams for the future, I have hobbies." Kakashi said making them sweat-drop thinking that all they learned was his name.

"Alright… My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like… I dislike very few things… My dream is something that I will tell you later when I trust you, my hobbies are none of your ever loving business."

"M-My n-name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. M-My l-likes a-are a-ano…" Looks at Naruto and blushes bright red," M-My d-dislikes a-are n-not i-important, m-my h-hobbies a-are n-not y-your b-business a-and m-my d-dream f-for t-the f-future i-is a-ano.." Looks at Naruto and begins to put a tomato to shame with her blush.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka my likes are," looks at Hinata and blushes bright red," My dislikes are none of your concern," glares at Naruto," My hobbies are Clan business and as such again, none of your concern, and my dreams for the future." looks at Hinata longingly.

'_Great. I have a mystery, a love sick girl and a fan boy. I'm gonna have my work cut out for me with this team.' _Kakashi thought as he told them to meet him at Training Ground 7 at 8:00 and not to eat breakfast or they will vomit and when they asked why he said that there was a 2nd test that they had to take to be accepted into his team when he told them that it had a 66% failure rate, Naruto laughed and said that his uncle Vegeta's test had a 98% failure rate.

Kakashi sweat-dropped and told them to just be there.

Naruto nodded before leaving by jumping down from the school, but when they went to look, he wasn't there.

Kakashi thought that Naruto was just trying to steal his thunder, so instead of vanishing into thin air like that he vanished in a swirl of leaves and the leaves caught on fire. Kiba and Hinata looked at where the two of them vanished and thought as one _'What the hell is going on here?'_

_**The next day 11:00**_

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba had made a plan and Naruto had brought them apples and Cinnamon buns which Hinata pigged out on and yet she never gained a single pound. She still weighed a grand total of 84 pounds.

Kakashi came in and saw Naruto and Kiba munching on an apple and then he glared at Hinata whom had icing on her face.

Naruto surprisingly glared right back and even added a little bit of Killing Intent.

Kakashi then reached into his pack and retrieved 3 bentos, an alarm clock, and 2 bells on strings.

"Alright… the point of this test is to get these 2 bells from me before 12:00. The one that doesn't is sent back to the Academy." Kakashi said.

"Alright… real quick, intent to kill or not?" Naruto asked.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't be able to get the bells." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and smiled evilly making Kakashi shiver in fright for a moment.

"BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled.

Kiba ran into the woods on the left, Hinata ran into the woods on the right, Naruto took off to the skies much to the surprise of the others besides Hinata for she had seen it happen before.

"So tell me, Naruto… how are you able to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Same way I'm able to do this… Kaio-ken!" Naruto yelled as he was covered in red energy and vanished even in Kakashi's eye and punched, kicked, and blasted Kakashi until he fell over unconscious.

When he awoke he saw that Hinata and Kiba had the bells and Naruto was fighting with a blonde haired green eyed man in an orange gi.

"So Naruto, I see that you chose to go back to the Academy." Kakashi tried.

"Nope… the point of this test was team work, I just unleashed a bit of the power I have against you and you went down." Naruto informed him.

Kakashi eye smiled and said," You all pass… Now then… we begin training tomorrow. Naruto, who is that?"

"This is one of my cousins… Son Goku. He has black hair and not this blonde hair he has now." Naruto explained and Goku powered down and gained his black hair again making Kiba look at him in confusion.

"Your cousin? But you're an orphan." Kiba said.

"Nope… My parents are quite famous around here, but I will not reveal them to you just yet. Now then… I'll see you at home Goku-sensei." Naruto said as he flew off.

"How does he do that?" Kiba asked.

"It's part of the training we gave him… he is family after all." Goku said as he too flew off.

Hinata sulked thinking that there was no way that Naruto would teach her something like that. So she just walked home until she felt a power surge and activated her Byakugan and saw Naruto charging up a ball of energy between his hands.

_**With Naruto at that moment**_

"KA-ME-HA-ME…." Naruto charged up energy into his hands until it reached critical max and unleashed it yelling," HAAAAA!"

The beam of pure raw energy ran through the 90 foot thick solid steel plate he was targeting and hit a boulder behind it, ultimately obliterating it, missing the other 90 foot thick solid steel plate behind it. Naruto groaned in exasperation and saw someone shift behind a tree and felt around and felt the same energy source as yesterday.

"You can come out you know." Naruto stated.

Hinata came out and was wide eyed and told him that what he did was fantastic.

"No… it wasn't… I can't control it as well as I had hoped… If I can't get this down then, Goku won't teach me the Dragon Fist Technique, Instant Transmission, How to have Areal Combat, and the Fusion Technique." Naruto stated firmly.

"I see… perhaps I could help you if I could fly." Hinata said with down cast eyes.

"Well… focus your energy in between your hands. When you get it you will be able to fly, or…" Naruto said.

"Or what?" Hinata asked.

"Or we find the Dragon Balls." Naruto stated.

Hinata laughed and asked what those were.

"They're magic balls with stars on them ranging from 1-7 and there are 7 of them in total. When gathered together they unleash an eternal dragon that grants a single perfect wish. No matter what it is." Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded her head and asked what they looked like and to her disappointment, Naruto said that he didn't know. He then said that Piccolo might know. So he grabbed her hand and flew off towards the west towards the mountains surrounding Konoha. They then touched down right in front of Piccolo and Naruto asked him about the dragon balls and Piccolo smirked as he motioned for him to follow him and then Naruto felt a pain in his back side and he looked behind him and he saw a monkey tail there. Piccolo seeing this grew wide eyed and immediately began looking around for something in the sky.

"A-Ano… M-Mr. P-Piccolo? W-Why a-are y-you l-looking i-in t-the s-sky?" Hinata asked.

"For the moon… Since Naruto has gained his tail again, his power is increased, but the moon is what controls the transformation a Saiyan has from their semi-human state to being a giant ape hell bent on destroying everything in its path. Or more specifically it has to be a Full Moon." Piccolo stated in fright.

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy and Piccolo said that he knew of this because he had seen Naruto's cousin Gohan transform and even he had trouble with that form.

Then they saw 7 balls with stars ranging from 1 to 7.

"These are the Dragon Balls I made for this planet." Piccolo stated.

Hinata was absolutely in awe of the sheer power behind those tiny orbs.

"Can we use them?" Naruto asked.

"No… You know what happens afterwards." Piccolo stated firmly.

"Oh yeah… they spread over the whole world and go unusable for a whole year." Naruto stated unhappily.

"Not so… they'll spread over the entire Shinobi Nation and go unusable for a whole year. However we don't have a Dragon Ball Radar right now… Trunks and Gohan are working on it at this exact moment as we speak." Piccolo stated in his usual way.

Naruto smirked as he nodded and asked Piccolo to tell him when they create it. Piccolo said that he would and Naruto smiled and ran off and grabbed Hinata by the waist and flew off at supersonic speeds.

They arrived back in Konoha a few moments later and Naruto dropped Hinata off at her house and flew off towards his apartment again at supersonic speeds. He still didn't want anyone to know his abilities just yet.

_**The next day**_

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were waiting at Training Ground 7 and Naruto was practicing the Kamehameha Wave technique much to Hinata's and Kiba's wonder.

"Dobe where did you learn that move?" Kiba asked.

"From my cousin, Goku. It's called the Kamehameha Wave technique. Hinata's already seen me use it to blast through solid steel plates with it, but I can't get through more than 1 whilst Goten gets through 12 ½ plates of steel, Gohan gets through 25 plates of steel, and Goku can get through up to 50 plates of steel. Once you hit 10 plates though it is considered mastered to the point where it can seriously damage someone of our caliber." Naruto stated as he stopped practicing the Kamehameha Wave and instead practiced on Chakra Control.

"Well then… since you know so much then why don't you train us?" Kiba asked joking.

"Fine… But later. Much later… what I'm gonna teach you is the way of the Turtle Hermit." Naruto said gaining an orange turtle shell on his back that had a number on it, that number was 150.

"What does the number 150 mean?" Kiba asked.

"Oh… 150 tons." Naruto stated simply as if it was as plain as day.

Kiba was floored by the sheer weight behind such a thing whilst Hinata was amazed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 150 TONS!?" Kiba screamed so loud that it rivaled that of Sakura Haruno.

"Well… I train with this on all day every day unless I'm being mildly serious." Naruto said firmly.

"And then what?" Kiba asked.

"I take it off and then attack them." Naruto said.

"W-What i-if y-your b-being c-completely s-serious?" Hinata asked.

"Well… I take off my shell and go into a form only 3 of my family have _ever_ achieved. It is called Super Saiyan 4." Naruto stated happily.

"Will we get to see it?" Hinata asked.

"Probably not." Naruto stated firmly.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"It is a form to use in emergency situations only." Naruto stated as he vanished and reappeared with Kakashi at 8:00 on the dot.

"Alright then… Let's get to training. Let's see where you guys are at." Kakashi stated.

Hinata did an **Eight Trigrams 32 Palms**, Kiba did a **Tunneling Fang**, and Naruto did something that surprised Kakashi. He did a **Rasengan** one handed.

"Well then… Let's see here… all three are excellent in nature yet all of them are incomplete… Hmmm… Ooh! I know! Here… send chakra into these slips of paper and we'll find out your elemental affinity." Kakashi stated happily.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata grabbed a piece of paper and surged chakra into it and Naruto's split in half, Kiba's crumpled, and Hinata's got soaked.

"Wind, Lightning, and Water. Close to midrange, Long range, and defensive…. Hmmm… interesting… this team is well rounded. Alright… Kiba… take this light bulb and make it light up for 1 hour nonstop. Hinata… go over to that lake and make a geyser shoot up to 20 feet tall no higher no smaller. Naruto… yours is the hardest to master… see that tree? Grab every leaf on that tree and cut the leaves using only your chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Hai!" They intoned and Naruto used the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and grabbed a leaf each and it equaled out to being around 500 of them and then he concentrated really hard on cutting the leaves with only his chakra, but by the end of the day, he still hadn't made any progress.

Naruto then went through what he knew of the Jounin. He came up with only 1 whom had the Wind Element and he had good luck when it was Asuma Sarutobi, the Jounin sensei of Team 10.

Naruto dashed off, using a type of speed that would make the Green Beasts of Team 9 jealous, and made in Team 10's Training Ground in a second flat and saw Asuma there smoking a cigarette on a log.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hmmm? Oh! Naruto! How are you?" Asuma asked.

"Good… listen can you give me some tips on Wind Manipulation?" Naruto asked.

"Sure and tell you what. I'll keep this a secret okay?" Asuma said.

"Thanks…" Naruto said as he sat down and prepared to take notes.

"Alright… to do Wind Nature Manipulation, you must first separate your chakra into half. Then you must swirl them into blades. Also here is another tip: The finer, sharper, and thinner the blade is, the better." Asuma advised.

Naruto wrote that down word for word and nodded his head in thanks and asked Asuma to keep what he was about to do a secret before flying off at supersonic speeds.

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth in the shock of what had occurred.

_**The next day**_

Naruto began training in Chakra Control with **Shadow Clones ** and also worked on mastering his Kamehameha Wave to the point where it rivaled that of Goku's. That is until Naruto vanished and once more brought Kakashi at 8 on the dot and they trained in their elemental manipulation. Naruto started off not that well, but by the end of the morning, he had it down pat and had completed the Leaf Cutting Exercise. Hinata had long since finished the Water Geyser Exercise so she went on to the Whirlpool Exercise. Kiba however was stuck on making the light bulb light up using only his chakra. By that afternoon though they went on a few D-Rank missions. All of them though, were to catch the runaway cat, Tora, whom belonged to the Damaiyo's wife. Naruto had used the wind to move it over to Hinata whom was great with cats and the cat, being the demonic pervert it was, crawled into her jacket, down her shirt, and began to purr against her chest. That is until it felt Killing Intent that rivaled that of a Jounin directed straight at it and it fell out of her shirt with foam coming out of its mouth. Naruto then picked it up and tossed it up into the air to wake it up and then caught it before he put it into a sealing scroll. They then smiled and went off and reported that the mission was complete and that they had Tora inside of the Sealing Scroll.

The Damaiyo's wife was astounded that the Gennin had the audacity to do that to her Tora. She then told the Hokage that they were not to rescue her cat again and the Hokage said that if she does then she can hire other ninja and make it a B-Rank mission, knowing that she wouldn't do that being as she was so cheap. She consented that they could still so the mission, but they couldn't seal Tora into a scroll anymore and Naruto glared at her and told her that he wouldn't seal Tora into a scroll if Tora would stop being a perverted kitten. The Damaiyo's wife scoffed at the idea of Tora being perverted and asked if he was perverted then why didn't he try anything with her yet and this was coming from one of the _fattest_ females in Fire Country. Not even an Akamichi could hold a candle to her size. Naruto gagged on the inside whilst Kiba had to swallow his vomit, whilst Kakashi rushed out the room where Naruto, whom had sent chakra into his ears, heard him retching about a mile away. Hinata however just shivered at the pervert topic the whole time. Soon Kakashi came back and told them to work on their training on their own while he gives the oral report to the Hokage. They vanished in a swirl of wind, water, and lightning and arrived in Training Ground 7and set out to do their own separate training. Naruto worked on his Kamehameha Wave, Hinata worked on her **Eight Trigrams 64 Palms**, and Kiba worked on his **Fang Over Fang**. Kakashi soon walked up and saw Naruto blast through 10 solid steel plates.

"Ah… very good! You mastered your Kamehameha Wave in record timing!" Kakashi stated.

"No… Goku did it in a single day." Naruto said as he then smiled and asked Kakashi if they could go on a C-Rank tomorrow in which Kakashi nodded for they were ready in his honest opinion, more so actually; for all they needed were the required D-Ranks.

Naruto smiled at the thought of a higher ranked mission, with more pay so that he could spruce up his house and maybe go on a date with Hinata. As the day ended Hinata was able to go up to 64 Palms and Kiba had completed the Fang Over Fang Jutsu. What they did not know though was that Sasuke was watching them and was seething at the thought of Naruto possessing such power.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto awoke that day feeling great, he knew something was going to go down today so he didn't get his hopes up. He got dressed in a miniature version of his father's outfit and smiled when he saw that he looked like him and then added a Storage Seal on it for his Saiyan Armor. He then gathered his supplies and then he walked outside and began his warm ups of 5,000 pushups with each arm, 6,000 sit ups, 5500 chin ups, and then 5700 squats along with 4,000 laps around Konoha. He completed these in time to go to the Hokage Tower for the mission. When he got there he saw that his team was there and that they were retrieving the mission details and he apologized for being late and that he had awoke late because his clock broke. They nodded in understanding and then the 3rd Hokage called for Tazuna to come in and then they saw their client and he said," So this is the ninja that are going to protect me? They look like they couldn't even fight their way out of a cardboard box! You trying to put off a puppy loving wuss, a shy girl weak girl, and a monkey boy?"

Killing Intent filled the room and Naruto said," Say what you will about Kiba or me, but don't you _ever_ say a _thing_ about Hinata!"

Tazuna, never having felt Killing Intent before was frozen in place with a faraway look in his eyes and he nodded quickly when Naruto sent a concentrated burst of Killing Intent at him. Naruto gained a smile and went about his business, but not before Kakashi tried to stop him before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

_**3 hours later**_

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Tazuna were walking along the path leading towards Wave and Kakashi finally said," Alright Naruto… why are you wearing that jacket?"

"Huh? You mean I can't wear something that belongs to me?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the implications that it had made and Naruto smiled knowing he had set the bar a bit towards him figuring it out.

Kakashi just shrugged it off as Naruto buying one just like his senseis.  
Naruto smirked as he saw the puddle for he knew that it was the middle of summer, it hadn't rained in a few weeks, and puddles don't talk. As such he jumped into a tree and said," KAME… HA ME… HAA!" Then the energy beam shot out of Naruto's hands and hit the puddle making it explode and 2 Chuunin level ninja landed in a daze from the attack.

"Demon Brothers…. Tazuna." Kakashi said.

(A/N: Enter sob story here for I do not wish to type it.)

"I say that we carry on and help them out, I'm sure that Tazuna will pay for the difference when his village gets back on its feet… won't you Tazuna?" Naruto asked sending a small burst of Killing Intent at him in which Tazuna said that he would.

"*sigh* Fine… Let's carry on then… although should it too hard for us, we're pulling out." Kakashi stated.

"This coming from the Jounin who was defeated by a Gennin." Kiba said only for Naruto to send him a short burst of Killing Intent as well making him quiver in fear.

They then continued upon their journey, taking a row boat to the opposite shore so that they could sneak into Wave Country, only for Naruto to sense a presence in the bushes and he tossed a Shuriken at it, only for it to momentarily vanish and be replaced by another different one. As thus it meant that whoever it was had used a Substitution Jutsu. Then they heard a branch snap then Kakashi and Naruto yelled for them to get down.

They got down just in time for a giant sword to go over their heads and a giant man with no eye brows and had the attitude of a killer yet the heart of a kind person buried underneath said attitude and the fact that he was proud of his attitude as a killer. Naruto smirked as Kakashi said," Zabuza Mamochi, A-Rank Missing Ninja from Kirigakure no Sato. Master of the Silent Killing Technique."

"Sharingan no Kakashi… no wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission to kill the bridge builder… I see you've taken on a team of Gennin… although I use that term lightly for to me they're nothing but snot nosed brats." Zabuza said harshly.

"Hey no brow! You wanna see why Team 7 is a Gennin team worth looking into? I-" Naruto said only for Kakashi to cut him off by telling him that he was gonna take care of it.

Naruto nodded in acquiescence stating that should he fail or be captured then they would take the initiative. Kakashi, being the arrogant person he was, simply nodded his head and raised his head band revealing the coveted Sharingan. He and Zabuza then proceeded to conduct battle before he was captured inside of Zabuza's **Water Clone **and** Water Prison Jutsu** Combination.

"Alright… Kakashi-sensei… you were captured… Guys! Attack Pattern Alpha." Naruto said as he began to charge energy for a Kamehameha Wave.

"Right!" They said as they shot forward.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled sending a fireball the size of a car at Zabuza, only for him to cut it down and Hinata rushed in and sealed off the chakra points in his arms and legs before leaping away. That was when he heard it," KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAA!"

Then he saw the beam of pure energy, rushing at him and he went to dodge it only to find that he couldn't so he just twisted his wrist and blocked with his sword only for it to break in half and for the Kamehameha Wave to destroy his **Water Clone** thus ending his **Water Prison Jutsu**."

"Grrr… Lucky shot… .I got distracted and accidently let it get to me, but not anymore, **Water Style: **-" He never got to finish his sentence as 2 Senbon pierced his neck and he keeled over lifeless upon the ground. Then a man wearing a mask that Kakashi identified as a Hunter Ninja from Kiri grabbed the body and Shunshined away. Then Kakashi covered his Sharingan with his head band and then fell over unconscious and Naruto smirked and picked him up and then he smiled at his Team and then they ran towards Tazuna's house.

_**The Next Day**_

Kakashi awoke to meeting Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and then he tried to teach the Tree Walking Exercise only to learn that Naruto and Hinata already knew it and had them learn the Water Walking Exercise only to find out that Naruto already knew it. He then had him practice his Kamehameha Wave, in which Naruto opted out to do the Rock Crushing Exercise done in Iwagakure no Sato. To do this exercise one must crush a boulder into multiple pebbles using only ones chakra and their feet, meaning one must crush the boulder using only chakra and their feet, no hitting the rock or anything like that. When they were told that Zabuza was still alive, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba threw themselves into their training and then Piccolo showed up and taught Naruto the **Special Beam Cannon** and even gave him the Dragon Balls and told him that he can use them when he finishes his training with the Z-Fighters. Naruto nodded and grinned and began practicing once more.

_**The week after that**_

Naruto awoke to seeing that his team wasn't there and what had awoke him was Tsunami was screaming in fear. Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves and saw that 2 samurais were about to cut down Inari and he performed a **Substitution Jutsu **upon him and blocked the blade with his finger and then he pushed them off and sent a Ki Blast at them only for them to be cut in half and Naruto used their momentary distraction to launch a volley of attacks at them. With the 2 samurais knocked out, Naruto told them to hide and then he vanished in a swirl of leaves that caught on fire.

_**On the bridge**_

Naruto arrived on the bridge to see Hinata inside of a dome of ice mirrors and Kiba guarding Tazuna whilst Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. Then something happened and Hinata fell lifeless to the ground inside of the dome of ice mirrors and Naruto, in his rage, tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and obliterated the mirrors and punched the masked ninja square in the face, ultimately killing him for his head came off from the sheer power of the blow. Then he turned around when he heard the sound of birds chirping in the distance to see Kakashi kill Zabuza and then he saw Gato and a band of thugs appear and he then glared as he charged up his energy whilst yelling," KAMEHAME HAAAAA!" Then the red beam of energy which was normally blue, shot forward and killed the thugs and Gato. Then Naruto turned back around to face Hinata, whom was still on the ground, the power of the Kyuubi leaving him, he fell over unconscious.

_**When he awoke**_

Naruto awoke to snuggling with Hinata and he instantaneously gained a blush of massive proportions and then he got up and began to stretch as he walked down stairs. When he arrived he saw Kiba sitting there next to Inari and Kakashi flirting with Tsunami only for her to slap him through a wall. When Kiba saw him he smiled and said," Hey Naruto! Good going there! Don't worry about Hinata though, she's fine. That guy struck her in the non-vital areas only. As such, she'll be just fine! Anyhow, remind me to never get you angry alright? I was scared out of my mind when I saw that happen."

"Yeah well, that wasn't even my full power, so unless we get into a war or we get invaded you won't see me even at a 10th of my power, I'm at most at a 70th of my full power give or take a few levels." Naruto admitted truthfully.

Kiba paled at that thought for he knew, just by smelling him, that he was telling the truth. Then Kakashi left the hole and joined them and told them that they were gonna leave as soon as Hinata woke up and if she fainted, then it was up to Naruto to carry her. Naruto readily agreed to this, not realizing the stipulations this entailed for if he ever got close or said anything wrong in one point of view and right in another, she faints and doesn't wake up for about an hour. Even when she was on the same team for as long as they have been she still faints around him. When Hinata awoke and came down stairs Tazuna was telling Naruto that he had named the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in honor of him. When Naruto felt the now familiar power level of Hinata he turned and said," Hey Hinata!" making everyone look at her in surprise then look at Naruto in amazement for they still had no clue on the level of his power.

They then walked off and Hinata hearing Kiba tell her that Naruto killed over 100 people just at the mere thought of her being dead made her faint and Naruto was forced to carry not only her, but also the 100 ton turtle shell all the way to Konohagakure no Sato. When they got there they reported to the Hokage and when Iruka found out that not only did the mission turn into an A-Rank mission and that they had went ahead with it, but also that they had little to no trouble at all! Shoot if he was Hokage that would be grounds for a field promotion, however to do so would mean that they would have to be in the midst of a war, and as it stands, they weren't. They were paid and then they left only for Kiba to go home stating that he had Clan business to take care of and then they were alone with one another until Naruto noticed a square shaped rock with eye holes. It was the worst disguise he had ever seen and that was saying something.

"Come on out Konohamaru. That has got to be the absolute worst disguise I have ever seen and I have seen 2 Chuunin disguising themselves as a puddle during the summer! When it hadn't rained in 2 weeks!" Naruto yelled.

Then there was a poof of smoke and Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi appeared where the square rock was, coughing for they had used too much smoke powder.

"Hey boss! You gonna make good on your promise on playing ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked.

"How about I show you guys something you probably will never see again instead?" Naruto asked only for them to shake their heads.

"*sigh* Fine… It's up to Hinata." Naruto said as they turned to her.

Hinata immediately blushed at the attention upon her and Konohamaru asked," Hey boss is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto and Hinata immediately blushed and Hinata fainted at the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend whilst Naruto bashed Konohamaru on the head for making her faint. They then ran off, away from Naruto whom was going easy on them and then Konohamaru ran into a boy hailing from Sunagakure no Sato. The boy then picked Konohamaru up and scolded him then he went to punch him only for a fist to meet his face, sending him flying away a few feet.

"You might want to stop trying to beat up the 3rd Hokage's grandson… especially since your foreign ninjas… Let me guess… you're here for the Chuunin Exams… Oh and Teme, stop watching this and actually do something useful for once and help out. Oh and you might want to stop anyway, because the red head with the word 'love' tattooed upon his head with the gourd does not look happy." Naruto stated firmly.

That made the boy look up in fear to see the red head and he said," Gaara! It wasn't my fault I swear! It was-"

"Shut up Kankuro or I'll kill you… Sorry about that… These are my team mates and also my siblings, Temari no Sabaku and Kankuro no Sabaku. I am Gaara no Sabaku, what is yours?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated.

"Not you… him." Gaara said pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"Pleasure as always to meet someone of that clan." Gaara stated as they walked off.

Sasuke muttered about going to go train at his Compound and Naruto invited Hinata to train with him. Unknown to them, they were being watched by 3 other foreign ninjas, these had musical notes on their head bands. This indicated them as ninja from Otogakure no Sato.

"So who do you think we will have to keep an eye on?" the one that was wrapped up like a mummy asked.

"Obviously the Uchiha and that Sabaku kid that's a Jinchuuriki… but honestly I think we should also keep an eye on that Uzumaki child." The female of the group said.

"Disagreed, he is of no importance to the mission and his skills aren't that impressive." The mummified ninja stated.

_Who are these ninja? Why do they dismiss someone as strong as Naruto? Will Naruto ever reveal his secret? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of The Land of Z._

Ichibi = Tanuki = Shukaku

Niibi = Bakeneko = Matatabi

Sanbi = Turtle = Isobu

Yonbi = Monkey = Son Goku

Gobi = Dolphin Horse = Kokuo

Rokubi = Slug = Saiken

Nanabi = Beetle = Shomei

Hachibi = Ushi-Oni – Gyuki

Kyuubi = Fox = Kurama


End file.
